Returning Home
by Prithvi14
Summary: After losing Kol for the second time, Klaus has had enough. So he returns to Mystic Falls with his daughter and siblings, and one more person, after handing over the city of New Orleans to Marcel. Unaware that a certain someone was there waiting for him with a very bad news. Will he accept the help of his former enemies to keep his daughter safe? Sequel to "His Little Witch".


**Hi friends, this is the fic the I was working on when I was depressed. So a fair warning Niklaus would be slightly emotional in this chapter. This is the sequel of my _Bamon one shot, 'His Little Witch '._**

* * *

 _ **New Orleans:**_

 _'All my life, Nik, I only wanted you to care for me' Kol had said in between his last breathes._

Niklaus twisted and turned in his bed, while his brother's last words echoed in his head in the form of nightmares. He tried to reach out for his younger brother, but he couldn't. He tried to scream his name, but he couldn't. Tears kept pouring out of his closed eyelids, his eyeballs moving erratically behind their veils.

He turned to his left, then to his right. His breaths released as short gasps. At last he did what he was trying to do for over an hour. He screamed his younger brother's name.

"Kol" he screamed as he sat up on his bed. His coverlet slipping off his bare chest that was covered in sweats.

Niklaus rubbed away the tears furiously and sighed. "Kol" he said, "My brother. I failed you. Not once but twice. I failed you, brother. I am sorry" he murmured. "I fail everyone. I failed Finn, I failed you, I failed Caroline, I failed Marcellus. I failed over and over again. I am sorry. I am so so sorry"

It took Niklaus five minutes and several deep breathes to realise he said the words aloud. But for the rest of his life, he would be thankful that the room was soundproof and no one could hear the vulnerability in his voice.

* * *

 _But unfortunately for him, there was one invisible person on the Other Side, heard every word that had been uttered by him._

 _Kol looked at his older brother sympathetically. He knew how much Nik loved them all, though he was very poor at displaying his affections. Naturally when he was alive, he was furious at Nik for daggering him at any chance he got. But when he was sitting on the Other Side, he was able to look back at the situations and sure as hell, he was the one that always rebelled and let the others in danger and in turn Nik would dagger him._

 _He always thought that Nik did not care about him as much as he cared about Elijah and Rebekah. But that day he died in the Gilbert house, for all his fault, Nik was the only one who mourned for him, while Elijah was sleeping with Katerina and Rebekah was searching for the bloody cure, that caused his death in the first place._

 _From that moment on he held Nik in a step higher than the others. And he was eternally thankful that Quetsiyah could restore the Other Side to its former glory. It was the only reason he could watch over his siblings even after his death._

 _But it was also the reason why his Mother could resurrect not only herself but also Finn and himself. That woman was a cunning snake. It was very easy for her to plant that dark seed in his heart that made him to turn against his dear brother._

 _Thanks to Davina, the darkness ebbed away from his heart. But when he died for the second time, he wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he knew how much Nik cared for him. But he couldn't get the words out._

 _The words that Nik uttered were twisting his dead heart. His brother has so much sadness in him, and yet he tried to act like he never cared. Kol sighed and looked at Ayanna who appeared beside him out of nowhere._

 _"It's time, Kol" Ayanna said._

 _"Ayanna" he bowed his head and looked back at his brother, "look after him for me, until the time comes"_

 _Ayanna sighed, her gaze growing gentle, "You know I will Kol"_

 _Kol nodded his head and chuckled, "Third time's a charm, huh?"_

* * *

 **The same night**

 **Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls:**

Bonnie snuggled closer to the pale vampire, who was now her lover. She sighed at his sleeping form, as she kissed his chest and rested her head there, while his left hand brought her closer to him unconsciously, as he did after their first time together. She smiled, thinking back to that day, their reunion, after her return from Kai's personal hell. It was one hell of a reunion, full of kisses, moans and other things. It was blissful. But the next morning was anything but.

 _Bonnie woke up to see the pale vampire still sleeping. So she decided to take a quick shower and get something to eat, before she met with her friends, for she was very hungry. Well, after last night tryst, she was not surprised. She went quickly into the bathroom and let the water soothe her._

 _After her shower, she entered the bedroom, in nothing but a towel, only to see the icy blue eyed vampire so awake and only with his trousers. The moment Damon saw her, she found herself on his bed without the towel, his body pressing down on her naked form._

 _"You smell delicious" Damon whispered against her lips and pressed a quick kiss._

 _Bonnie looked at him. Her eyes glazed with lust, mirroring his. "Damon" she sighed, "I am hungry"_

 _Damon looked at her and asked, "You don't regret last night, do you?"_

 _Bonnie smiled at him and said, "No" and sighed, "But what about Elena?"_

 _"Good" Damon said and pressed another light kiss on her lips. "I am glad that you don't regret last night. And don't worry about Elena. We are not together"_

 _Bonnie frowned and said, "What do you mean?"_

 _Damon sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "Oh Bon, we have lots of time to talk about it later. But now, get dressed, sexy. I'll make you breakfast"_

 _Bonnie nodded and looked at him._

 _Damon simply stared back and asked, "What?"_

 _"I can only do that, if you remove yourself from above me, Mister" Bonnie said, exasperated._

 _Damon chuckled and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was so intense and teasing making Bonnie whimper. At last with a last peck, Damon rose, helping Bonnie to do the same and started rummaging through his wardrobe. Sometime later, when Bonnie was contemplating what to wear, since Damon tore her clothes into two, Damon handed her some clothes, which Bonnie was so shocked to note belonged to her._

 _Bonnie so wanted to ask, how did her dress came to be in his possession, but she couldn't. So she just dressed and they walked down the stairs together. When they entered the living room, Bonnie was shocked to see two vampires and a hunter waiting for them. She could feel Damon going stiff, when he saw who was in the living room._

 _Stefan was the first person to greet her. "Bonnie" he smiled and moved toward her, "It's good to have you back". He hugged her._

 _Once released from his brotherly hug, Bonnie smiled at him and said, "It's good to be back"_

 _Damon pulled her to him and pressed a kiss at her temple. "I'll fix you something to eat" he said and left the living room, still glaring at the brunette sitting in the couch._

 _Bonnie felt very awkward as she moved to sit next to her best friend, who was doing everything to ignore her. She could also feel the heated glare from the hunter at the other side of the living room, as far away from her as possible._

 _The witch could only assume that they knew about the special reunion that happened between Damon and her. But in her defence, both she and Damon don't owe anyone anything. After all, the hero mentality of giving everyone rein was what resulted in her and Damon's death. If there's one person she would want to explain about this, it would be Caroline. Bonnie sighed, thinking about her blonde friend. She missed her. If there's one person she could count on other than Damon, it would be her._

 _The awkwardness in the living room was killing her. So she cleared her throat. "Elena", she said._

 _"Bonnie" the brunette said, "Came back from the hell, I see"_

 _Bonnie heaved a heavy breadth, while Stefan warned, "Elena!"_

 _"What?" Elena said, "She comes back from God knows where, and the first thing she does was sleep with my boyfriend"_

 _"Ex-boyfriend" Damon said, as he went to the witch and helped her stand. "Come, Bon. You must be famished"_

 _Behind them they could hear the scoff that escaped from Elena and they didn't care. Once they reached the kitchen, Bonnie said, "Thank you"_

 _Damon watched her eat the pancakes that he made her. "What do you want to do, Bonnie?"_

 _"Mmm?" Bonnie looked up at him and said, "I want to meet Care first"_

 _Damon nodded._

And Bonnie felt sleep crept up on her. She snuggled closer to Damon and drifted off to the peaceful sleep. At least she hoped it. But she was wrong.

Mo _ments later, Bonnie found herself in a meadow. The early morning dew drops still on the grass as she sat up on the grass and looked around. But she couldn't find anyone anywhere. She closed her eyes as she prepared herself to get up._

 _"Bonnie", a very familiar voice said just behind her._

 _Bonnie gasped. She would recognize that voice anywhere. The same voice she heard growing up. She wanted to turn around, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. After all, it was her reckless, selflessness was what cost her Grams her life in both living plane and the Other Side. Bonnie closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up to keep herself from the dream, at least she thought it was._

 _"I don't have a lot of time in my hands, dear. You may as well believe that I am really here", the voice said._

 _Only then that Bonnie turned around to see her grandmother standing there with a smile. Tears clouded her vision as she said, "Grams"_

 _Her grandmother stepped forward to sit beside her. They hugged. Like they are very life depend on it._

 _"I am sorry", Bonnie said, "I am sorry I put you through a lot"_

 _"Oh Bonnie", her grandmother said. "I'd go through it once more if it means I can keep you safe"_

 _Bonnie sobbed, "Grams, but how are you here? What is this place?"_

 _"Don't fret, dear. I just borrowed your mind for a while, so that I can talk to you about something rather important." Her grandmother said._

 _Bonnie frowned. "But how are you here?" she asked._

 _"We, witches managed to rebuild the Other side with the power that we have left" Sheila said. "But that's not important. We have a very big problem trying to find its way back to the land of the living. Now that Quetsiyah have moved on, Ayanna took over the lair of the Bennetts. Esther and Finn are trying to get back to the land of the living so she can kill the Originals. But we can't let that happen."_

 _Bonnie's mind was reeling. "I don't understand," she said._

 _"Dear child, the nature has finally accepted the vampires as a part of the balance. If the original Witch and her beloved son succeed in this, everything will be for naught"_

 _Bonnie nodded. "What do we do?" she asked._

 _"Our ancestors are willing to give you one more chance. The first thing you have to do is, you have to resurrect someone. Go to my room, underneath the bed, there is a box in which I have kept my great grandmother's grimoire. On the page number 176, there's a spell. You have only one day to perfect the spell. Tomorrow at midnight, you have to perform the spell where that person was killed. The full moon will aid you."_

 _"Who do you want me to resurrect?" Bonnie asked._

 _"Kol" the spirit replied._

 _The young witch looked bewildered._

 _Sheila smiled and said, "Don't worry. He gave his word that he wouldn't hurt anyone except Elena."_

 _"But—" the witch started._

 _"Please Bonnie," her grandmother said, "for once think about the world and nature rather than Elena."_

 _Bonnie sighed and nodded. Her grandmother was right. It's time she put herself first. She was given another chance to make her ancestors proud and she'd be damned if she let others ruin it. Especially Elena. Again. Only then did Bonnie remembered something. "But I don't know where Kol's body is"_

 _"It is in a coffin at the Mikaelson Manor. Kol will tell you everything else when he wakes up. And Bonnie," her grandmother whispered a couple of words in Latin in her ears. "Replace the third line of the spell with these words. Good luck, my child."_

And just like that Bonnie woke up from her slumber.

With wide eyes, Bonnie looked around only to realise that she was at the Salvatore boarding house, in Damon Salvatore's bedroom, cuddled with him. She brought her left hand to run through her hair. After much hesitation, she shook Damon. It took like ten minutes to wake him up. Damon's claim that he was a light sleeper went straight through the windows.

"What is it, Bon?" the Vampire asked.

"We need to go to my house. Now."

One look at her and he knew something was wrong. And he knew better than to question her when she was in her witchy mode. They dressed quickly and made their way to the foyer. From there Damon picked her up and ran to the Bennett residence with his Vampire speed.

Once they reached Bonnie's house, Damon deposited her on the foyer. Bonnie dashed to her Grams' room and searched under her bed and found the box that housed the Grimoire. She took the grimoire and went to the foyer. Damon was waiting for her with a very tense face. "What is it, Bon?"

"Not here. We must go to Caroline's house" Bonnie said.

Sensing the urgency in Bonnie's voice, Damon picked her up and rushed to the Forbes Residence. The lack of the Sheriff's car was a very welcome sight. Bonnie was not ready to face Liz. She can only trust Damon and Caroline with what her Grams said to her. Now she only prayed that they would keep their opinions to a minimum so that she could perfect the spell in the minimum time she got.

Caroline frowned as she opened the door, and let them to the living room. Once seated, Bonnie explained what her Grams told her. It did not take them long to understand the urgency of the situation and promised to help her. And also promised that it would stay between the three.

And Bonnie could not ask for more.

* * *

 **So, this is the sequel of 'His Little Witch '**

 **I hope you guys liked this it.**

 **Please leave your reviews.**


End file.
